Persuasion of Atropos: SYOC
by mrshermionedarcy
Summary: CLOSED ON JULY 23rd. SELECTED CHARACTERS POSTED. First chapter of fic already up! FORMAT ERRORS CORRECTED!
1. Chapter 1

**SYOC**

**Title: Persuasion of Atropos**

**Summary: Atropos is one of the fates, the one with the shears, who cuts the string of life, the one who's mind cannot be changed. When Kronos curses Percy, she is bound to carry the curse through and cut the string his life. It is up to Nico to gather a team of Demigods to find the lair of the Fates and convince Atropos to not cut the hero's string**.

Hello! With the permission of xx-thetruemrsmalfoy-xx, I am adopting this story! I will be reopening all the characters however and add my own twists, different from the ones she had planned. In addition, I have only read the first five books, so all my knowledge of canon characters and plot is only from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Please use the form I have provided and no other. Just so I know that you've read this note, add a dollar sign before the name of your character when you submit. The first chapter is already up and pretty much unchanged from what thetruemrsmalfoy wrote. Thanks!

Child of Zeus

Child of Poseidon

Child of Athena

Child of Aphrodite

Child of Ares

Child of Dionysus-**Taken: Isha Dixit**

Child of Demeter

Child of Hermes

Child of Apollo

Child of Hephaestus

Hunter of Artemis

Priestess of Hecate

Priestess of Hera

Child of Nemesis

Child of Isis

Child of Nike

**-Basic-**

**Full name:**

**Age(16-18):**

**Birthday:**

**Hometown:**

**Human Parent:**

**Godly parent:**

**Nationality:**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height/Body build:**

**Skin color:**

**Scars/piercings/birthmark/tattoos:**

**Other:**

**-Clothing/Accessories-**

**Camp clothing:**

**Everyday clothing:**

**Jewelry:**

**Make up:**

**-Godly side-**

**Powers:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Disguised as:**

**Strenghts:**

**Weaknesses:**

**-Personal-**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Sexuality:**

**Anything I forgot:**

Here's my character:

**Full name: $ Isha Dixit**

**Age(16-18): 17**

**Birthday: 10/31**

**Hometown: Mumbai, India**

**Human Parent: Laila Dixit**

**Godly parent: Dionysus**

**Nationality: Indian**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair: Black, straight to shoulders, then curls to her waist**

**Eyes: dark dark brown**

**Height/Body build: petite, curvy, 5'5"**

**Skin color: dark mocha**

**Scars/piercings/birthmark/tattoos: Nose piercing, ear piercings, doesn't have a permanent tattoo but wears henna tattoos going from the tips of her fingers to her elbows, she has a scar that curves under her breast and goes up her back to her shoulder from where she was struck multiple times by a whip-like vines – this was due to her lack of control when it came to her powers.**

**Other:**

**-Clothing/Accessories-**

**Camp clothing: slim-fit dark camo pants and a cut up purple camp t shirt, combat boots**

**Everyday clothing: black skinny jeans, tight purple tank top, black trench coat and black suede boots.**

**Jewelry: a amethyst stud in the nose, a pair of gold earrings in the shape of grapes an one extra small golden hoop for her left ear**

**Make up: wears dark purple eyeliner and lip gloss**

**-Godly side-**

**Powers: can call up vines and can make people go crazy**

**Weapon(s): a Stygian iron scimitar and an electrum laced with celestial bronze whip**

**Disguised as: the scimitar has no disguise but the whip coils around her wrist as a bracelet**

**Strenghts: She is good at evasive, fighting style, and is ruthless on the battle field. She is very strategic and uses all sorts of dirty tricks to win if necessary**

**Weaknesses: she's not physically strong**

**-Personal-**

**Personality: She's a party girl, very carefree and has few things she feels intense about. She loves to dance. Dancing and fighting are the only things that she becomes intense and focused on. She likes to flirt and is a bit of a show off. People either really like her or hate her. She's intelligent but doesn't apply herself. She's an all or nothing kind of girl and just likes to have fun.**

**Likes: Movies, coke, dancing, fighting**

**Dislikes: healthy food, studying, airheads**

**Friends: Nico, children of Poseidon and Zeus, Priestess of Hecate and Children of Hermes, also friends with Hunter of Artemis and Children of Apollo**

**Enemies: Doesn't like kids of Demeter cause their so uptight, or kids of Athena for the same reason. She thinks children of Ares are annoying and same for children of Aphrodite**

**Sexuality: Demisexual. She likes to flirt with anyone, but no one has caught her interest yet.**

**Anything I forgot: nope**

Let the submitting begin-just remember no Mary Sues or Gary Stus!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I've been getting some fantastic characters, so I will be ending the contest on July 23rd. Just so you all know, if I really like a character but have that position filled, I may change their parentage to include them. If this is a problem when I post the final list of characters, please let me know! Also - I have put the form on my profile as well for those who need it! Can't wait to get this started!

-mrshermionedarcy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks! Just a reminder- today is the LAST DAY to submit characters. I will post a list of accepted characters on Friday, July 25th.

Hope everyone is as excited as I am!

mrshermionedarcy


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I was so excited I ended up selecting characters today itself! That way I will have the rest of the day to write the first chapter of Persuasion of Atropos :)**

**I'd like to present the cast of Persuasion of Atropos! There were so many excellent submissions I had to create two new main characters! Bold indicates characters who had been decided before the submissions began. ** at the end indicates characters who's heritage or background I may have altered to include in the story - if this is a problem, please let me know!**

**CHILD OF ZEUS: **Darren Miles created by DoTheBartman

**CHILD OF POSEIDON: **Jonathan Richard Mason created by sonofthetrigod

**CHILD OF HADES: NICO DE ANGELO created by Rick Riordan**

**CHILD OF ATHENA: **Arden Allan McCall created by Rachael torie b

**CHILD OF APHRODITE: **Penny Hart created by bookwormmockingjay

**CHILD OF ARES: **Milly Jung created by kuroshibata70

**CHILD OF DIONYSUS: ISHA DIXIT created by mrshermionedarcy**

**CHILD OF DEMETER: **Evangeline O'Hare created by Breaking the Remix

**CHILD OF HERMES: **Ridley Jessalyn Figueroa created by Lady Ember Returns

**CHILD OF APOLLO: **Ace Fitzgerald Ashford created by Never forgive or forget

**CHILD OF HEPHAESTUS: **Youske Kariye created by CuteKitty5597

**HUNTER OF ARTEMIS: **Scarletta July Contaili created by Desire at gunpoint

**PRIESTESS OF HECATE: **Rosalia Sforza (child of Dionysus) created by TheNightGirl **

**PRIESTESS OF HERA: **Zoya Ali (child of Zeus) created by PrincessOfFlames

**PRIESTESS OF HESTIA: **Tara Evander (child of Apollo) created by C. J. Seglas **

**CHILD OF IRIS: **Daniel Bou created by DemigodSonofZeus **

**CHILD OF NIKE: **Alex Thomas created by G-6 Flying

**CHILD OF NEMESIS: **Jeremiah Walker created by The Gentleman Ghost **

**CHILD OF MORPHEUS: **Kenta Oshiro created by SoccerFreak6 **

**SCRIBE OF THE MUSES: **Soleil Avalon (child of Apollo) created by princessgothicfull **

**As I said before, there were SO MANY good applications, that making decisions was hard - I hope people aren't too disappointed. If I haven't included your character on the list and you have questions, do feel free to contact me. And if you'd really like for your character to appear somewhere in the story - perhaps as a minor side character, PM me. I'll try my best to include them. **

**Expect a chapter update on Persuasion of Atropos by the end of the weekend. I hope you all read and review, even if you're character didn't get selected. **

**Thank you everyone for all their hard work!**

**- mrshermionedarcy**


End file.
